huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Enfluxion
Enfluxion is a Titan whose body is made up entirely of water. Unlike Undine, Enfluxion has a much more unearthly visage and possesses tendrils of water for arms. Her Amulet is in the possession of Sophie Casterwill after being given to her as a gift from Teien Casterwill. History Throughout the world, the Enfluxion and Undine Titans have inspired the many myths and legends about water-spirits which appear in the mythologies of cultures throughout the world. Enfluxion was given to Sophie Casterwill by Teien Casterwill to help fight against Kiel and his fire-based Titans and spells. Sophie first invoked her outside the Temple of Sun in Mexico where she fought against Volcana but was defeated. Sophie invoked Enfluxion in Cortés' Vault to defend Kaioh the Tracker from Shadow Agent and hold him in a state of flux. She was defeated after attempting to defeat the mighty Conquistador left to guard the vault. During the battle between the Casterwill family, Blood Spiral and Huntik Foundation at the Blood Spiral Base, Sophie invoked Enfluxion to defend her and Lok Lambert from the entourage of Silent Soldiers. She was defeated however by the Betrayer's Titan,Demigorgan who had been posing as Eathon Lambert's Holotome. Abilities Enfluxion has the ability to control water and change her shape. Her offensive attack is using her arms as water cannons while she can also create a wall of water to shield her and her allies, a defensive ability that was strong enough to protect Sophie Casterwill from Volcana. Enfluxion also was able to defeat a Shadow Agent and, for a short period of time, distract a Conquistador . Design History Enfluxion's initial design began as a Gaia-Titan composed of water with her arms being tendrils of water. Her rough sketch was drawn with curved lines to represent the flow of water. In order to help distinguish her from the similar design of Lunar's elemental form, Enfluxion was given legs that go past the knee and was sketched to more obviously be the actual body of the Titan. Lunar's elemental form, by contrast, is a humanoid aura surrounding a fairy-like Titan. Enfluxion's final art was given a transparent body to reflect her watery nature and was given a lighter cyan color to contrast Lunar's more purple and white color. Following her card release on SAS-053, Enfluxion was given the Amulet of a Krono-Titan instead of a Gaia-Titan as well as a new icon. Enfluxion (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Enfluxion (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Enfluxion.jpg|Final Art Gallery Enfluxion Amulet.jpg|Enfluxion's Amulet Enfluxion Icon.jpg|Enfluxion's Icon (series) Enfluxion TCG Icon.jpg|Enfluxion's Icon (TCG) Enfluxion Series.jpg|Enfluxion (series) Enfluxion.jpg|Enfluxion (TCG) Trivia * Enfluxion's summoning commands are "Join me!" and "Protect Us!". * Enfluxion, like Undine, iz based off of Ondine, a water spirit that is one of the four elemental mythical creatures. Her name comes from the word “flux” which means “flow” or “change,” very appropriate for a water-themed Titan. * Enfluxion is the first Titan to have been designed exclusively for the TCG before being introduced into the show with an overhauled look. Category:Titans Category:Gaia-Titans Category:Krono-Titans Category:Casterwill family Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Season 2 Titans